Judgment
by Pvt Majer
Summary: (Discontinued) Who is Revan a hero or a villain? Can Commander Shepard come to terms with her more than near death experience? Just what will happen to the universe now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Knight of the Old Republic or Mass Effect.

**Judgment**

xxXXxx

Prologue

The hum of light sabers clashing against each other echoed through cold empty mechanical halls of the ancient machine known only as the Star Forge. Two men could be seen standing across from another in the main control room of the ancient war machine. They once fought and bled along side one and other but now they faced each other as enemies. Both knowing in order to survive one of them must die.

"Its over Malak. This day belongs to the Republic," Stated one of the men.

"Is that the real Revan saying this or is it the puppet Revan the Jedi created." Stated the now named Malak with a robotic voice.

"We both know how this is going to end…shall we bring this reunion to an end?" asked Revan behind his iconic mask.

"As you wish." Laughed Malak.

Malak dashed towards Revan using a force-enhanced sprint with his crimson saber ready to impale his former master. In a flash of red Revan parried Malak's attack and dashed to the right to slash Malak from behind. Sensing this Malak jumped and avoided Revan's attack with ease. Revan then continued to press his attack keeping Malak on the defensive. Malak tried to regain control over the fight but seeing that he was out matched in terms of swordsman ship against his former master he called upon the dark side to aid him. Malak lashed out and shot lighting directly at Revan. Revan blocked it with his red light saber. But this didn't stop Malak. He poured all of his hatred and rage into his attack, forcing Revan loose his footing and slide back. The lightning changed from blue to purple to pure black. Revan was barely holding his ground Revan, realizing the lightning was a physical manifestation of Malak's emotions, did the unthinkable. Instead of trying to deflect the lightning with his saber he accepted it.

"AAARRRGGHHHH" Revan's robes were smoking from the electrical attack, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you it's my failure as a teacher you fell so far to the dark side. Not yours Malak."

When Revan muttered these words his crimson blade was no longer crimson red but the blackest of black. Malak didn't know how to respond to this. But he felt as if the darkness that gripped his heart began to let go being pulled by an invisible force into revans black blade. Revan then walked slowly towards Malak still half dazed. Revan then walked strait into Malak's crimson blade while impaling his former student with his.

"Why?" Asked Malak.

"We're both to dangerous to live."

"Do you regret any of it?" asked Malak.

"I stand by my decisions. But I suppose in the end I would have liked to know just who I am..Sith or Jedi, hero or villian." Said Revan.

"I never would have though this is how we die"

"We died as we lived Malek. Fighting for what we thought was right."

With that said Malak passed from the land of the living, his body now fallen to the ground and his sirit becoming one with the force. Revan lay next to his dead apprentice life fading from his eyes.

"Finally I can rest." Said Revan as he prepared for death to take him.

"You walk neither the light or dark. You will forever stand alone." a voice out of nowhere spoke to Revan.

"Who's there?" asked Revan.

A bright light blinded Revan and revealed the form of some one familiar to him.

"Bastila? You can't.. You turned to the dark side and I…I."

"I have chosen this form from your mind. I am the conscious of the Star Forge."

"The Star forge is a machine nothing more nothing less."

"I am very much alive I assure you. You have used me to make war machines, which have killed millions, and now I will pass judgment upon you. As I did on my creators"

"I am ready to die."

"Then that will be your punishment…you will live."

Revan was engulfed in a blinding bright light and vanished from the command center of the Star Forge. The Republic gave him and his fallen comrades a hero's funeral and he was forever remember as a hero, conqueror, savoir and villain.

xxXXxx

On board the Normandy SR-2 Commander Jane Shepard walked its corridors making her rounds inspecting her new ship and crew. Jane stood about 5' 6" she had long brown hair an athletic body and green eyes no doubt due to her military record. As she made her rounds she walked as an experienced commander, showing confidence and courage in every step and in every conversation. However this was far from the truth. As Jane finished her rounds she returned to her cabin on deck one. She pealed off her military fatigues and entered her shower. The hot water from the shower glided down her body. Jane was leaning against the wall with one hand out holding her in place. _' I'm glad Joker's here and Miranda and Jacob don't seem bad but the illusive man… something about him just erks me. But the collectors have to be stopped. This universe needs a hero it needs a savoir it needs a soldier. But can I be that soldier. Am I even the same person before I…' _Shepard was thrown from her thoughts at the sight of a flash back. She remembered it so clearly. Death was nothing like the books or movies had made it to be. It was peaceful and terrifying all at once and she remembered it just floating in space dying.

As Jane stepped out of the shower she looked in the mirror. Her face was relatively healed from whatever process Cerberus used to bring her back from the dead. But the rest of her body still had scarring all along it. Suddenly a ship wide alarm sounded.

"Commander!"

"Report Joker."

"EDI has detected unusual energy readings in the hanger."

"What kind of readings?"

"Off our charts commander. Wait the readings are dropping. Commander detecting unknown life form in the hanger!"

"Received, sound the intruder alarm and assemble a security team out side the hanger tell Jacob and Miranda to be there too. I'll be there shortly"

Shepard quickly got dressed into her battle gear and N7 armor. This was no time to show her weakness to her crew. Jane quickly made her way to the door right outside the hanger with the other waiting.

"Listen up possible hostile on the other side take it easy. Understood?" said Shepard.

"Understood" said everyone in unison.

Jane lifted her hand and contented down from three with her fingers. When she hit zero the door to the hanger unsealed and Jacob, Shepard Miranda and the security team rushed in not knowing who or what they would find. All of them quickly gasped as soon as they saw what was in the hanger.

On the floor of the hanger was a humanoid figure dressed in charred and tattered black hooded robes with what appeared to be some kind of armor chest plate and gauntlets. The figure wore a mask unlike any she had seen before in her long service with the Alliance Navy. It was a grey mask with a red streak lining the single visor and then down the center creating a T shape. Shepard's eyes then widened when she saw a hole in the figures chest and then realized the figure was barely breathing.

"Get that thing to the med bay. Tell the doctor to prepare for a humanoid patient with a hole in its chest!"

Two members of the security team acknowledged her orders and picked the figure up and carried it to the medical bay. As they carried the figure off a strange metallic cylinder fell from the figure. Shepard reached down and picked the strange object up.

"Jacob, have this locked up in the armory for safety"

"Yes commander. Also I suggest posting guards out side the med bay just in case."

"Agreed. Notify me when its status has changed."

Jane then walked off wonder who or what was that thing and how did it get on her ship.

xxXXxx

The two security guards brought the unconscious figure to the med bay for doctor Chakwas to do her work. As the two played the armored figure down Chakwas couldn't help but notice the sizable hole in its chest. Upon closer inspection she noticed the wound had just missed its heart and had begun to heal faster than normal. She quickly went to work and patched up the hole in its chest with med gel. But in order to properly dress the wound she would have to get it out of its clothing. However before she got a chance the figure shot up rapidly screaming.

" KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL MAKE EVERY MANDALOIAN PAY!" shouted the figure in a male's voice. The figure quickly grabbed its chest in pain from its wound and was frantically looking around. His eyes then fixed themselves on the doctor. "Republic or Sith!?" He quickly asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. I need to properly dress your wounds please." said Chakwas.

"No." The figure quickly got off the medical bed he was on. Immediately the two security guards who brought him there rushed in from out side to try and restrain him. When suddenly they fell to their knees under a great pressure almost choking them. The figure quickly rushed out trying to find a way out of this place. He made his way to the elevator and entered it. Not knowing which button led where he pressed the first one and the elevator doors shut.

"Commander the intruder has broken out of the med bay." Said the ship's AI

"Thanks EDI I'm on my way know."

Shepard had just gotten back to her cabin to relax and now her intruder was running amuck on her ship. She was not pleased at all. Quickly she called the elevator to her cabin. When the doors opened Shepard was shocked to see the intruder in the elevator staring her down with that mask. Before the intruder could react she lunged at him pinning him the back of the elevator as she hit the button to take it to the main deck.

The intruder and Shepard struggled in the elevator while it descended to the command deck of the ship. She had pinned him to the back of the elevator but he had quickly jabbed her in the gut, which made her let go long enough for him to pin her. The door to the elevator opened and Shepard fell back wards with the intruder. Need it to say the scene the crew saw was rather… embarrassing. Blushing furiously Shepard threw the intruder off her and into the galaxy map in the middle of the deck.

The intruder groggily got up and walked out of the holographic map rubbing his head. Shepard still flustered at the disgrace he made of her in front of the crew then used her biotics to throw him back further. But before her attack reached its intended target the figure held out its hand and pushed her attack back to her with a little extra push. This sent Shepard flying back into the elevator. And with a wave of the intruders hand the doors closed.

The intruder sighed in relief and then felt the pain of his injuries of his earlier battle now worse because of this one. In his time of pain he didn't notice he was now surrounded by well-armed troops with their weapons trained on him. He quickly went to grab something from his belt but then noticed it was gone and one word went through his mind '_Shit'_ . The figure then put its hands up in defeat. Just then the elevator door opened and out came a bright red face commander Shepard.

"Tell us who you are!" Barked Jane.

"Only if you tell me are you Republic or Sith?" Said the figure.

"Republic or wha? I am commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Navy you are on board my ship and I've never heard of any Republic or Sith. Now ill ask again who are you?"

"My name is Revan but to truly answer your question I really don't know who I am." Said the now named Revan with a hint of sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"Well Revan how about we get your wounds treated properly this time." Said Shepard as she moved closer to Revan.

'_I Sense she isn't lying about the Republic and sith and I sense no evil intent just where am I?'_ Though Revan. "Thank you commander. And I apologize for the scene I caused."

Shepard just walked closer to Revan with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. And then she slammed Revan in the gut using her biotic strength. "Apology accepted." said Shepard never losing her smile.

"Ugh what was that for?" asked Revan

"You know what you did." She said flatly.

"Wha?" Revan thought back to when the elevator door opened and he fell on top of her. "Oh."

xxXXxx

Alright now Mr. Revan could you please disrobe" Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Uh yes ma'am but um do you mind?" Revan said as he looked at shepard.

"No not at all" Replied Jane with a grin.

"Right." Said Revan.

Revan stripped down to his underwear and also strange enough he left his mask on as well. But Jane simply stared at this mans body in front of her yes it was in shape but it was the scars that littered his body. _'He's like me'_ Shepard thought.

"Revan? How did you get those scars?"

"I got them when I went off to war."

"What war?"

"The first one was the Mandalorian War"

'_Mandalorian war? Wait did he say first one?' _thought Shepard_. _This is going to be a very strange day.

AN: I don't know if ill keep writing this. I was influenced by a quote from Doctor Who,

"_Even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am a die. Some new man goes sauntering away. And I'm dead"_

_-The Doctor_


	2. Chapter 2

xxXXxx

Revan stood over the freshly slain Mandalor the Ultimate, leader of the Mandalorian forces, in his black hooded robe and mask with nothing more than his light saber lighting the now dark bridge of his enemies ship.

_Beep beep_

Revan reached into his robe and pulled out a small holographic communication device. An image of a robed young man appeared on it.

"The weapon is in place general." Said the figure.

"Activate it."

"But what about our troops?"

"I gave you an order."

"Understood." The figure nodded to some one else off screen.

With that nod the greatest tragedy of the Mandalorian war happened. The planet Malachor V and all life on the world was crushed by an enormous gravitational pulse. As Revan turned off his communicator and began to walk off the bridge he heard the screams of every one dying on the world. They were so loud Revan fell to his knees. He looked up and saw the ghosts of every soldier he had killed. A figure walked out from the back of the crowd it was…

"Bastila?"

"When you die we will be waiting. We will never forgive you." They all said at once.

xxXXxx

"BBBAAASSSTTTIILLLAAAAA!" Revan screamed as he awoke. _'Where am I? oh that's right on that strange ship._' He thought

Shepard had given him the observation room to serve has his room to be alone for a while. Quickly getting dressed in his robes and mask he went to the window and leaned against it. _'The Force will guide me.' _Revan then sat cross-legged in the room and began to meditate. He closed his eyes and then opened them to find himself in a white void with Bastila standing there.

"Is it you?"

"If you mean the one known as Bastila, no."

"You're the Star Forge?"

"Correct Revan."

"Where did you send me?"

"An alternate reality in a galaxy far far away."

"Why?"

"You saved one galaxy now you must help save another and remember who you are."

"I know who I am!"

"Don't lie to yourself."

"While this reality has never known of the force it does know of evil. And it has awakened I'm sure you can feel it."

"Why me?"

"You should be given the real second chance you deserve and here it is. Which path will you choose?"

"I just don't want to repeat what happened before."

"This universe is in need of hero's and legends. It already has one and now it has you and soon one more will join you. He too is looking for redemption."

"Who are the other two?"

"One you have already met and gotten quite… Intimate with."

"You mean Shepard? And nothing happened. Wait you were watching!?"

"I'm always watching, ever since you found me."

"What about the other?"

"He's finishing up some loose ends. Good luck Revan."

As soon as the star forge said that she disappeared and Revan was snapped back to reality when he heard the door to the room open. And standing in the door way was Jane Shepard with her mouth wide open.

"What?" Asked Revan

Jane simply pointed. Revan looked around and saw everything that wasn't bolted to the ground floating in the air. "I suppose I should explain a few thing now shouldn't I." Revan said rubbing the back of his head.

"CIC twenty minutes be there." Shepard said with her mouth still agape.

xxXXxx

Revan Made his way to the CIC wondering just why he was called there and how was he going to explain everything. Revan entered the room and saw several people and aliens there.

"You're late Revan" grinned Shepard in a teasing way.

Revan feeling embarrassed simply mumbled something about getting lost on the road of life.

"I'm kidding Revan. I think its time for some introductions." Revan nodded and Shepard began to introduce the beings in the room. She introduced Jacob, Joker, Miranda, and the two aliens in the room who she recruited the day prior. First was an alien she called a Salarian a Dr. Mordin Solus. The other was a Turian by the name Garrus.

"Now that that's out of the way I think you should explain some things like the Republic, Sith and err what I saw earlier."

"Oh and what exactly did you see earlier?" Teased Garrus.

"Shut Garrus!" Yelled a red faced Shepard.

Every one in the room was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Wow first the elevator and now this. Shepard you work fast." Said Joker

"Joker if you say anything like that again I'm going to make sure you can't leave your chair due to the pain I will inflict to your neither regions." Joker suddenly winced in pain he knew she wasn't joking.

Revan then explain over the course of half an hour about the Republic and the Sith and their grudges with each other. He also explained about the Jedi and what Shepard saw earlier.

"So the Republic and Sith are at war with each other and there is an order of people who can use a power similar to biotics but occurs naturally and they fight on both sides and your from an alternative reality and galaxy." Said Shepard

"Correct" Said Revan

"Intriguing how did you get here." Asked the Salarian

"And ancient machine capable of great power decided to send me here as punishment."

"Most intriguing. Said machine deiced. Suggest self-aware. Possible AI. No much more." Stated the Professor.

"Punished for what?" Asked Shepard

"For trespassing on it." Lied Revan.

"You also mention Mandalorian War earlier are you a soldier or a Jedi?" Asked Jane

"I was a soldier. I Held the rank of General and for a time I was a Jedi. I led the Republic forces against the Mandalorian invasion force."

"What happened?" asked Jane

Revan looked down. If any one could see his face they would see sadness. He mumbled, " Malachor V happened." He said it in a low whisper but Shepard heard it.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Its fine. If you don't mind I'll be going."

"No I'm sorry for asking about something that pains you. As an apology why don't you join me for dinner."

"Sure."

xxXXxx

A few hours later Revan Joined Shepard for dinner. They sat opposite each other and Shepard began to eat her meal when she realized Revan had yet to take off his mask.

"Why do you wear that mask?" She asked him.

"I once wore it as a vow to bring my enemy to justice." He replied.

"The Mandalorians?"

"Yes."

"Isn't the war over?"

"I suppose it is."

"Then why do you still wear it?"

"Alright Shepard I'll go out on a limb and open up a little. I wear it now because I don't know who I am I lost the right to my identity a long time ago."

This hit Shepard. Revan feels like she does about being brought back from the dead.

"If it means anything I'm kind of going through the same thing. Ever since they brought me back from the dead."

"Back from the dead?"

"Yeah, the worst part is I remember dyeing"

"So do I."

"Really! How? Why?"

"From what I heard you died mind and body. I died in mind only during a battle I was betrayed by my best friend. The enemy captured me and erased my memories and who I was and replaced it with their own creation."

"But you eventually remembered right?"

"Yeah and I was scared to find out what I did. Having all those terrible memories come back made me realize I was not the same person. And what I fear most is becoming that person again."

"What were you like before?"

"Depends who you ask I'm either a hero or a villain"

"Thanks for opening up a little. But I have one more question.."

"Yes"

"What?"

"I'll join your team."

"How did you know? Is it that force thing?"

Revan simply nodded.

" I had a vision and a person told me this universe needs few good hero's and legends. And maybe this will be our redemption."

"A vision really?"

"Yeah and the person told me one more hero will arrive."

At the same time in the mess hall Miranda was eating alone looking at Shepard and Revan from across the room. _' When is my shining knight in armor going to show up Shepard so lucky.' _Miranda pouted. Oh how little she knew fate was listening.

xxXXxx

Revan had enjoyed Shepard's company and he was growing quite fond of her. They share quite a few similarities. The council had acted the same way to Shepard as Revan's council did to him. They both are struggling with their identify and their military records were indeed extensive. Revan was sitting in his room pondering the night's events when he felt it. It was like an echo in the force it was broken but it felt warm like the sun. _' It seem our final arrival is here.'_

xxXXxx

He was tired simply tired but he kept going, kept fighting. This is what he trained for he knew this was how he was going to die. His armor was heavy and it began to weigh him down. His helmet was dented and cracked so he removed it. He bent over and picked up his weapon and began firing until his weapon ran out. He un holstered his pistol and elbowed an enemy behind him and then shooting it in the head. Enemy fire danced all around him some finding their mark on him. His armor was damaged and unable to protect him. He was surrounded; he picked his helmet back up and put it on. He was going to die in the line of duty. His enemy then charged at him blue energy swords drawn. He did his best to defend himself but he was slashed through the chest and fell back.

Everything became slow. Life seemed so meaningless. He thought to himself _'I always knew I would never see the end of this war. At least I'll be joining you guys soon' _He stood up one last time to laugh in death's face and then he saw white.

The next thing he knew he was in some room. He saw a woman wearing a white and black tightfitting jump suit sitting at a desk. He tried to reach out to her but fell backwards in pain.

xxXXxx

Miranda had finished dinner and returned to her room and began writing a report for the Illusive man on Revan. Then she heard a rather large metallic thud from behind her. She looked back and saw a seven-foot metal armored man bleeding in her room. She rushed over to him and attempted first aid.

"Huh…I….must be dead….since you're an…angel." The metal man said very weakly.

"Hang in there your going to be ok," She said.

"heh thanks angel." Said the man as he dosed off.

"This is Miranda medical emergency in my quarters!" She said activating her omni tool.

Two crew members rushed in and tried to pick the man up but couldn't.

"This guy weighs a ton." One said.

"Let me help." Said Revan as he approached the scene.

The three men were able to lift the man thanks to Revan using the force to enhance his strength. They brought the man to the med bay were the doctor was able to begin treatment on the man. Several minute passed and Shepard walked into the med bay. She noticed Miranda looking concerned for the man laying on the table while Revan leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What's the situation doctor?"

"Human male with heavy genetic modifications. Much scaring all over the body, several plasma burns and lacerations of the chest and internal bleeding."

"Revan who is he?"

"I do believe this is the other hero my vision told me about."

Shepard then turned to a concerned Miranda.

"What wrong Miranda?"

"Funny I don't know. I don't even know him but he called me an angel and seeing him like this hurts me."

Shepard understood her for some reason she thinks she would feel the same if she saw Revan hurt again. Shepard looked down at some of the discarded armor they had managed to remove Wondered just what does UNSC stand for.

xxXXxx

Several hours later Shepard, Miranda and Revan were still in the med bay. The metal man now wearing less metal, mainly just missing his chest plate and shoulder pads shot up screaming.

"WHY WHY WASN'T I FAST ENOUGH!" The strange man screamed. He quickly took in his surroundings and noticed the others in the room.

"Calm down trooper. Your alright" said Miranda.

"Are we still on Reach?"

"You're on Board my Ship and I'm Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Navy." Spoke Shepard.

"Lieutenant, Spartan B-312, Noble Six ma'am but where are we" Six said as soon has he heard the word Commander.

"Well Noble Six you and I are no longer in our original realities we've been brought here for another purpose. And let me guess you were just about to die right." Said Revan.

"Yeah wait what?"

AN: I am so sorry I just had to, Noble Six and Revan trapped in another reality I just had to.


End file.
